Not to Hold
by elektra121
Summary: Lieben heißt loslassen können... ArwenEowyn, eine Übersetzung aus dem Englischen. Reviews herzlich erwünscht!
1. Galadhremmen Blättergewirr

_Disclaimer:_ Es handelt sich um eine fanfiction. Weder die Autorin noch die Übersetzerin haben irgendwelche Rechte an Tolkiens Werk. Sie verdienen mit dieser Geschichte bzw. deren Übersetzung kein Geld.

_Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:_ Ich war von kandadzes Geschichte gleich beim ersten Lesen so begeistert, dass ich schon länger vorhatte, sie zu übersetzen. Jetzt habe ich endlich die Zeit dazu gefunden und hoffe, dass die deutsche Übersetzung zu möglichst großer Verbreitung dieser wunderschönen Erzählung beiträgt. Das Original findet Ihr in der unter dem „Eowyn/Arwen"-Pairing. Falls Euch die Geschichte gefällt (was ich sehr hoffe), oder Ihr irgendetwas zu meiner Übersetzung zu sagen habt, hinterlasst ein Review oder schreibt der Autorin (kandadzego2.pl) - sie versteht sogar Deutsch;)

Ich möchte ihr nochmals sehr herzlich für diese Geschichte danken, und darüberhinaus auch Susi-Schatz danke sagen, meiner treuen Beta-Leserin, die mir geholfen hat, noch einige Feinheiten im Wortlaut auszuschleifen. :)

_**

* * *

**_

_**Not To Hold**_

_(Lieben heißt Loslassen können)_

Teil 1: _Galadhremmen _(Sindarin: "Blättergewirr")

_Autor: Kandadze (kandadzego2.pl) _

_Pairing: Arwen/ Eowyn _

_Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören Tolkien, das Sindarin ist aus dem Wörterbuch entnommen, das man sich unter runterladen kann, die Quenya-Wendungen stammen von www.sheelves.webbyen.dk_

_Anmerkung: Ich nehme an, dass „wenn sie nicht gestorben sind", die Mädels sich doch mal besucht haben müssen._

Ich suche das ganze Haus nach ihr ab, und schließlich finde ich Arwen in einer kleinen Nische in der Eingangshalle, über ein großes Buch gebeugt.

Ihre Hand macht anmutige kleine Bewegungen, wenn sie schreibt. Ich erlaube mir, ein Weilchen ihre zarten Gesichtszüge und langen Wimpern zu bewundern, ihr sanft gewelltes Haar und die Art, wie das Purpur ihres Kleides liebevoll ihre blassen Wangen mit Farbreflexen streichelt.

Sie legt die Feder beiseite und lächelt mich an. Es ist Traurigkeit in ihrem Lächeln, und ich frage mich, ob das an König Elessars Abwesenheit liegt oder daran, dass sie innerhalb der Mauern der Stadt, so weiß und schön sie auch sind, langsam erstickt.

Die Worte, die ich sagen wollte, vergesse ich, nehme ihre Hand und lasse sie nicht wieder los, bis wir die Stadt verlassen haben. So hilflos ich mich fühle, bin ich doch entschlossen ihr Trost zu schenken, und ihre zarten Finger in meinen zu wärmen ist ein Anfang.

Am Ende dieses Tages sind wir beide erschöpft von stundenlangem Wandern, Laufen, Fischen mit der Hand, davon, den wilden Pferden hinterhergejagt zu sein und ein „Heilerspiel" mit jedem Kraut und jedem Baum, den wir sahen, gespielt zu haben. Wir lachen und schnappen nach Luft, und ihr Lächeln ist endlich wieder echt - eines, bei dem es Frühling in meinem Herzen wird - und ihre Wangen haben wieder ein schönes Rot. Wir sprechen darüber, wie es ist, Heilerin zu sein, und wie ich dadurch jetzt alles ganz anders wahrnehme, und dann weiß Arwen mit einem Funkeln in den Augen plötzlich noch ein neues Spiel, und hält mir mit einer Hand die Augen zu. Meine Sinne sind bereits fast bis zur Schmerzhaftigkeit geschärft, und so erkenne ich jedes kleine Blatt und jede Blüte, die sie mich anfassen und riechen lässt.

Die letzte Aufgabe aber ist schwer. Es riecht und fasst sich genauso weich wie eine Himbeere an, aber es muss doch etwas anderes gewesen sein. Bevor ich etwas sagen oder meine Augen öffnen kann, drückt sie mir das „Rätsel" auf meine Lippen. Ich mache den Mund auf und nehme es an ... Und weiß, dass ich damit das Spiel verloren habe.

Es sei denn, Himbeeren können leise murmeln...

"_Diola lle_ (Quenya: "Vielen Dank"), Eowyn."


	2. Helch Bitterkalt

Teil 2: _Helch _(Sindarin: "bitterkalt")

_Zusammenfassung: Arwen fühlt sich „unentschlossen und verloren"._

_Danksagung: Die Autorin kniet und hält einen Präsentierteller, auf dem ein mit Schokolade beschmierter Boromir liegt: Vielen Dank an zasjah, weil sie so wunderbar beta-liest!

* * *

_

Alles in mir verblasst; langsam, aber unvermeidlich.

Ich fühle mich wie jemand, der gerade erblindet ist und vergeblich versucht, die Erinnerung an die Gesichter seiner Lieben, an Farben und Licht aufrechtzuerhalten.

Eowyn hat mich einmal gefragt, ob ich immer noch hören könnte, wie die Bäume und Pflanzen zu mir sprächen. Ich sagte ja... und log damit. Ich schreibe alles auf, an das ich mich erinnern kann, aus Angst, dass es nicht mehr lang dauern könnte, bevor ich ganz und gar nutzlos werde - für sie, für ihn...

Mein Vater sagte mir voraus, dass mir das Leben als Sterbliche schwer werden würde, aber als ich mich Estel versprach, war ich meiner Liebe, meiner Stärke, so sicher. Dieser Kampf beweist, wie sehr man sich irren kann. Ich kenne mich selbst gar nicht mehr...

Wenn sie bei mir ist, werde ich mitgerissen von einem Wirbelwind der Gefühle, der mich atemlos zurücklässt, bis ins Mark erschüttert, einsmacht mit der ganzen Welt. Wenn sie nicht da ist, kann ich nicht anders, als mein Herz zu fragen - liebe ich sie wirklich? Oder sehne ich mich nur nach diesem Gefühl, das sie in mir erweckt, das Gefühl wieder eine der Erstgeborenen zu sein; etwas, das ich für jenen Sterblichen aufgab, dem gegenüberzutreten ich nun fürchte?

* * *

„Vermisst du Eowyn schon?" Er weiß es...

Wie könnte er als Waldläufer nicht ihren Duft und die Berührungen spüren, die sie mir aufgeprägt hat?

"_Amin hiraetha_ (Quenya: "Es tut mir leid"), Undomiel. Ich hätte nicht so lange wegbleiben dürfen."

„Glaube nicht, dass meine Gefühle so sprunghaft sind, Estel. Ich bin kein Kind, das, wenn man ihm ein Spielzeug für eine Weile wegnimmt, gleich mit einem andern weiterspielt." Ich sehe, wie meine Worte in seine grauen Augen einsinken, die so alt und so weise sind wie die eines Elben.

„Ich hege keine Zweifel, dass es nicht so ist. Und dennoch erwartest du von mir, dass ich dir glaube, dass du sie ebensosehr wie mich liebst?"

Ich habe Angst. Angst, dass ich sie nur benutze, damit alles wieder klarer, lauter, deutlicher wird. Angst, dass sie mich liebt... Angst, dass ich Estel nicht mehr liebe.

„Ich erwarte nichts von dir! ...Estel. Du hattest immer die Geduld der Steine. Bitte, lass sie dir nicht jetzt ausgehen. Gib mir etwas Zeit."

Ich habe Angst vor dieser Schwäche in mir.

* * *

Die sterbliche Vorstellung von Zeit verwirrt mich immer noch. Vielleicht sind es schon drei Jahre... Ich habe mein Buch zu Ende geschrieben. Ich fühle mich leer. Träume voll salzigen Winds tragen mich ans Meer... >Das ewige Flüstern, das es in sich hält> ist die letzte vernehmbare Stimme aus meiner Vergangenheit, die mir noch geblieben ist. Ich sehne mich...

Seltsam, dass die Wellen nicht wehtun, obwohl es eine offene Wunde in meinem Herzen gibt. Ich folge dem fernen Ruf, jeder Schritt bringt mich näher heran, tiefer. Alles wird grau und das einzige Geräusch, das ich nun höre, ist das Murmeln meines Blutes.

_>aus Keats' "On the Sea"_


	3. Lamath Echos

Teil 3: _Lamath_ (Sindarin: „Echos")

_Zusammenfassung: Die Männer machen sich Gedanken._

_Danksagung: kniet immer noch, diesmal mit einem Aragorn mit Erdbeersoße (tut mir leid, Schokolade ist aus) auf dem Präsentierteller - vielen Dank an zasjah, das sie mit ihrem Beta-lesen so tolle Arbeit leistet!

* * *

_

Waldläufer sind weise.

Sie wissen, dass man alles auf der Welt haben kann - so lange man es ansieht. Wahrhaft unser sind nur unsere Erinnerungen und der Augenblick, in dem wir leben, mehr nicht. Aber die Liebe macht uns gierig - und plötzlich wünschen wir uns, zehnmal schärfer sehen zu können, denn wir können nicht alles auf einmal sehen, und fürchten, dass unsere Hände nicht stark genug sind, festzuhalten, was uns lieb ist.

Wir fürchten, es zu verlieren...

* * *

Ich zweifelte nie an der Wahl meines Herzens - es hätte ja auch sowieso nicht auf mich gehört - und verlief mich freiwillig in den goldenen Irrgarten, der dein Haar ist.

Ich sehe oft zu, wie du die Sonne in dich aufnimmst, wenn der Wind dein Gesicht küsst und mein Streicheln nachahmt. Der Wind ist es, dem du deine Geheimnisse anvertraust...

Als du dich zu mir umdrehst, zulässt, dass ich deine Pfade entlangwandere, jeden Hügel und jede Wegbiegung erkunde, deinem innersten Herzschlag nachspüre, deinem gehetzten Atem folge - erhasche ich plötzlich einen flüchtigen Blick auf die verborgenen Landschaften deiner Seele. Und für einen Moment bin ich gesegnet.

_

* * *

_

Ich stimmte zu, ihr so viel Zeit zu geben, wie sie brauchte, um alles zu bedenken. Ich würde ihr alles geben, was sie von mir verlangte... Alles außer der Unsterblichkeit. Dieses Geschenk kann ich nicht zurückgeben und ich hätte es niemals annehmen dürfen, denn sogar sie selbst verstand nicht völlig, wie das Leben der Sterblichen sie verändern würde.

Was soll ich tun, wenn sie sich dafür entscheidet, mich zu verlassen? Was soll ich unserem Volk erzählen? Wie würden sie wohl reagieren, wenn sie hörten, dass ihre Königin ihr Herz einem anderen Sterblichen geschenkt hatte, und noch dazu einer Frau!

* * *

Ich zweifelte nie, dass deine Liebe zu mir echt war. Sie war da, in den Lachfältchen um deine Augen; sie war da, wenn deine Fingerspitzen sanft über meine geschlossenen Lider strichen, wenn du auf jene besondere Art meinen Namen flüstertest und jeden neuen Tag mit einem Lachen begrüßtest. Ich weiß, dass du mich geliebt hast - und dafür bin ich dankbar.

* * *

Ich habe soviele Jahre auf sie gewartet, habe ihr Bild in mir getragen, das mir half, weiterzumachen, wenn meine Kräfte zu versagen schienen. Wir haben niemals richtig miteinander gesprochen - obzwar die wenigen Gespräche, die wir in jenen Jahren führten, immer von schmerzlicher Wichtigkeit waren - und ich sehe jetzt ein, dass obwohl ich sie liebte, ich sie nicht wirklich gekannt habe.

Wie sie sich auch entscheidet, in meinen Erinnerungen wird sie immer mein sein. Denn ich erinnere mich an jeden einzelnen Kuss, jedes Mal, an dem ich ihr Haar wie einen schwarzen Vorhang aus ihrem Gesicht strich, jedes Mal, das wir uns liebten... Auch sie wird es nicht vergessen.

Oder?

* * *

Nichts kann ewig bleiben, wie es ist; alles verändert sich. Ich weiß nicht, wohin diese Straße uns führen wird, und ob wir sie zusammen gehen werden - denn selbst, wenn unsere Körper eins werden, bleiben unsere Seelen doch verborgen und gut bewacht.

Ich bat dich einst, wieder Hoffnung zu haben... Und ich glaube, dass das einer der Gründe war, dass du bliebst.

Heute bitte ich dich nur um eins: >Jedesmal, wenn sie dich ansieht... jedesmal, wenn sie lächelt... denk' daran, dass ich dich mehr liebe.>

_>Kate in Ian Softleys Verfilmung von „Flügel der Taube"_


	4. Nallon Ich weine

Teil 4: _Nallon_ (Sindarin: "Ich weine")

_Zusammenfassung: Arwen entscheidet sich._

_Danksagung: Da uns die Gondor-Spielzeuge ausgegangen sind, bleibt uns nur noch eine Familienpackung Vanille-Eis, die wir ihrer Bestimmung zuführen wollen... Für zasjah, danke für das Beta-Lesen und noch soviel mehr

* * *

_

Möwen sind ganz anders als die Vögel des Waldes.

Ich erkenne mich selbst in ihrem sehnsüchtigen Schrei, in der Art, wie sie über die Wellen gleiten, als ob sie von ihnen angezogen würden und sie doch zugleich fürchteten. Ich schmecke das Salz auf meinen Lippen und erinnere mich an die grünen Hallen, in denen ich einst wandelte, an meinen Vater, meine Brüder, mein Volk. Ich sehe sie immer noch in meinen Träumen, aber die Erinnerung an sie schmerzt nicht mehr.

Jetzt endlich verstehe ich jene Unrast in mir. Wahrscheinlich gab es sie schon immer, aber hätte ich nicht dieses Schicksal gewählt, hätte sie sich mir nie offenbart... Eine Herausforderung und ein Kampf. Nun kann ich diese Gefühle in mir hin und her wenden, von allen Seiten betrachten, ihnen die Form geben, die mir gefällt. Die Form, die ich ihnen geben muss...

Ich muss mit Eowyn sprechen.

* * *

Sie läuft den Strand entlang und lacht den Wellen zu, die nach ihr haschen, ihre Füße küssen, während >der Wind ihr Haar mit den Sonnenstrahlen verwebt>. Ich falle in ihre Arme, als ob mich ein Windstoß hineingetrieben hätte und sie küsst den bitteren Geschmack von Sehnsucht und Einsamkeit von meinen Lippen ab. Dann wende ich mich ab.

„Ich habe etwas für dich..."

Sie schaut auf das Buch, das ich ihr hinhalte.

„Es ist mein Wissen, meine Gedanken, alles, was ich bin."

„Ich... das kann ich nicht..."

„Es ist mein, und ich kann es schenken, wem ich will..."

Wie mein Herz. Warum wollen die Tränen nicht kommen?

„Bitte. Ich möchte, dass du verstehst..."

* * *

Sie atmet scharf ein, als ob die warmen Finger des Windes, die ihr Gesicht liebkosen, sich plötzlich um ihre Kehle schließen würden. Dann nickt sie.

„Ich werde bei Estel bleiben."

„... Natürlich."

„Er... er braucht mich."

Sie verbirgt ihr Gesicht hinter ihrem Haar, und nickt wieder, atmet langsam und bedächtig aus.

„Ich weiß."

Ich wünschte, sie würde mir sagen, dass sie mich auch braucht. Ich wünschte, sie würde böse mit mir werden. Stattdessen zieht sie die vergoldeten Zierbeschläge des Buchdeckels nach, Lichtsplitter bohren sich in ihre Fingerspitzen.

„Dann ist das ein Abschiedsgeschenk…"

„Nein!" Ich klammere mich an sie als wäre ich eines ihrer Kleider, dasjenige, das sie direkt auf der Haut trägt.

Sie hält mich fest, das Buch zwischen uns.

„Möchtest du, dass ich es gleich jetzt lese?"

* * *

Wassertropfen rinnen an meinen Handflächen entlang, glitzernde Juwelen des Augenblicks. Ich höre das Raunen des Meeres, ältestes Mysterium, das selbst die weisesten Elben nicht zu begreifen vermögen. Nein. Ich gehöre nicht mehr zu ihnen. Ich wende mich ab, spüre, wie der Wind mit meinem Haar spielt, und mich wieder – wie immer - an sie erinnert.

Sie hebt ihren Kopf, ihr Blick ist sanft und warm.

"Herrin... als ich in den Häusern der Heilung erwachte, dachte ich, dass ich nie wieder etwas würde fühlen können. Weder Kummer, noch Zorn, noch Hoffnung. Ich hätte tot sein können, es hätte keinen Unterschied gemacht. Faramir…", sie unterbricht sich und ich sehe, wie >>ihre Augen den Ausdruck liebevoller Besorgtheit>> annehmen. Ich frage mich, ob sie jemals so lächelt, wenn sie an mich denkt…

"Er lehrte mich, dass es in uns Jahreszeiten gibt. Wenn man weinen kann…", sie streicht zärtlich über mein Gesicht. Nein, ich kann es nicht! „… dann beginnt sich der Winter im Herzen zurückzuziehen. Und der Frühling kommt."

"Du bist der Grund", flüstere ich eindringlich und gebe mich ihrer Berührung hin. „Du bist der warme Wind, der den Schnee in mir taut."

* * *

Und so wird ihre schlanke Figur, die mich beschützt, meine ganze Welt; ihre Lippen, die mir den Atem rauben, die mir das Gefühl geben, ich sei das kostbarste und geliebteste Wesen, das je existierte. Ich gebe den Kuss nur zu willig zurück, verzweifelt gieße ich meine Seele in ihre Hände…

Wir verschränken unsere Finger ineinander, flüstern uns abgebrochene Satzfetzen zu und versuchen, diesen Augenblick der Vollkommenheit in die Innenseite unserer Augenlider einzuprägen.

Und als ihre Arme mich fest umschließen, höre ich die See und den Strand, die Flamme und das Flattern der Motten, nein, nicht raunen – sie singen!...

Und ich weine.

_>von zasjah_

_>>Yeats in „The Two Trees"_


	5. Cuin Lebendig

Teil 5: _Cuin_ (Sindarin: "Lebendig")

_Zusammenfassung: Eowyn hat eine Bitte._

_Anmerkung: Kudos an zasjah, für alles

* * *

_

Alles, das einem lieb und teuer ist, wird eines Tages nicht mehr da sein. Ganz egal wie sehr man es festzuhalten versucht, irgendwann wird man den Griff lockern müssen.

Aber wenn du die Hände öffnest, so dass die Handflächen offen sind wie der Himmel – dann werden deine Schätze von allein bei dir bleiben, geborgen in der sanften Umarmung des Windes.

Ich küsse ihre Augenlider, und meine Lippen nehmen die funkelnden Diamanten von den nachtschwarzen Wimpern fort. Ich ziere die Mitte jeder ihrer seidenglänzenden Handflächen mit einem Kuss.

"_Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle_..."

(Quenya: "Mögen deine Pfade grün sein und der Wind in deinem Rücken")

Dann ist sie fort.

* * *

König Elessar, vielleicht hätte das erste, was sie von Dir über das Leben der Sterblichen hörte, sein sollen, dass für uns jede Nacht ein Ende ist und jeder Tag – ein Neubeginn,

und dass wir jeden Tag unsere Zusage an die Welt erneuern. Deshalb, da sie nun ihre Zusage an Dich erneuert hat, hör mich an, selbst wenn Du mich hassen magst, selbst wenn Du fürchten magst, dass jedes Mal, wenn Du in ihre Augen blickst, auch ich dort sein werde.

Als Du sie zum ersten Mal sahst, war es da nicht ihre Schönheit, die Dich zu ihr zog? Du weißt, dass Schönheit nichts wert ist, wenn keine Tugenden bei ihr sind, keine Rechtschaffenheit, kein scharfer Verstand sich dahinter befinden. Deshalb, liebe sie nicht um ihrer Schönheit willen, sondern nur für das Leuchten ihrer Augen, wenn sie Dir sagt, dass sie Dich liebt, nur Deines Wunsches wegen, dass der Tag nie kommen möge, wenn Dich der mitternächtliche Mantel ihres Haares umhüllt…

Liebe sie nicht als Sinnbild der langen Jahre des Wartens und Sehnens, nicht als einen Preis, den Du mit Deinen großen Taten schließlich errungen hast.

Liebe sie um ihrer selbst willen.

Liebe sie für die Art, wie sie den Kopf zur Seite neigt, wenn sie Deinen Worten lauscht, als seist Du der Mittelpunkt ihrer Welt. Liebe sie dafür, wie sie Dich ansieht, jedes Mal mit der gleichen Neugier und Hingabe als sei es zum ersten Mal.

Liebe sie dafür, wie sie Dich berührt, jedes Mal mit dem gleichen Erstaunen und der gleichen Zärtlichkeit als sei es zum ersten Mal…

Liebe sie für ihr Lächeln, ihre Tränen, ihre Weisheit und Tapferkeit, ihre Ängste und Zweifel.

Liebe sie um ihrer selbst willen.

Versprich mir, für sie da zu sein, wenn sie Dich braucht.

Versprich es mir.

* * *

>Als Königin der Elben und Menschen lebte sie mit Aragorn sechsmal zwanzig Jahre in Herrlichkeit und Glück; doch zuletzt spürte er das Herrannnahen des Alters und wusste, dass die Spanne seines Lebens ihrem Ende zuging, so lang es auch gewesen war. Da sagte Aragorn zu Arwen: „Nun, Frau Abendstern, Schönste in der Welt und Geliebteste, vergeht meine Welt. Sieh! Wir haben genommen und wir haben gegeben, und nun nähert sich die Zeit der Abrechnung." Arwen wusste genau, was er beabsichtigte und hatte es lange vorhergesehen; und dennoch überwältigte sie ihr Kummer. „Willst du denn, König, vor der Zeit dein Volk verlassen, das nach deinem Wort lebt?", fragte sie. „Nicht vor meiner Zeit.", antwortete er. „Doch wenn ich nicht jetzt gehe, dann muss ich bald notgedrungen gehen. Und Eldarion, unser Sohn, ist ein Mann, der durchaus reif ist für die Königswürde." Dann begab sich Aragorn zu dem Haus der Könige in der Stillen Straße und legte sich auf das Bett, das für ihn bereitet worden war. Dort sagte er Eldarion Lebewohl und gab ihm die geflügelte Krone von Gondor und das Zepter von Anor in die Hände, und dann verließen ihn alle außer Arwen, und sie stand allein an seinem Bett. Und trotz all ihrer Weisheit und und Herkunft konnte sie es nicht unterlassen, ihn anzuflehen, noch eine Weile zu bleiben. Sie war ihrer Tage noch nicht überdrüssig, und so erfuhr sie bitter das Los der Sterblichkeit, das sie auf sich genommen hatte. (...)

„ In Kummer müssen wir gehen, doch nicht in Verzweiflung. Sieh! Wir sind nicht für immer an die Kreise der Welt gebunden und jenseits von ihnen ist mehr als nur Erinnerung. Lebe wohl!"

„Estel! Estel!", rief sie, und als er eben ihre Hand nahm und sie küsste, fiel er in Schlaf. (...) Und lange lag er dort, ein Abbild der Erhabenheit der Könige der Menschen in ihrem ungetrübten Glanz, ehe die Welt auseinander brach. Aber Arwen ging fort aus dem Totenhaus, und der Glanz ihrer Augen war erloschen, und es schien ihrem Volk, dass sie kalt und grau geworden war, wie eine Winternacht ohne Sterne.>

ENDE.

_>Tolkien, Anhänge, „Die Erzählung von Arwen und Aragorn"_

_(Ich folge an den meisten Stellen der Übersetzung von Margaret Carroux, an einigen auch der von Wolfgang Krege, und mit einem Satz dem Film.)_


End file.
